


Returning the Flavour

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Nakamaship, No Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Up until this point, only two people had been ill, but now a third person could be added to that list.Another SickFic involving our favourite crew. Who's my victim this time?





	Returning the Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> This story probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read [The Best Kind of Soup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8049139) which is part of this series.

Ever since the formation of the Strawhat crew only two people had ever gotten ill. The first had been Nami and the second had been Sanji. Both times had left the crew in a dire situation that had only just been dealt with. Sanji remembered only too well the day he had recovered and found the kitchen in a very sorry state and even worse was the almost empty pantry. He was sure that had he not recovered a day earlier than expected they would have run out of food before they had reached the next island. Of course, Chopper hadn't been too keen on letting him work right after recovering, as his body was technically still healing and returning to his daily routines immediately would put too much strain on his weakened body. It was then that Usopp offered his help, just like he had said he would, and Sanji had been allowed to cook for his friends again.

So up until this point, only two people had been ill, but now a third person could be added to that list. Sanji had been serving some evening tea for the crew members who were still awake, meaning anyone but Nami, Chopper and Zoro, when he found Usopp collapsed in his mini-factory. He had dropped his tray, ignoring the wasted tea and biscuits for once in his life and checked on him. Usopp had a high fever and his breaths were ragged and inconsistent like he was having trouble getting the air into his lungs. He remembered calling for help, while trying to find a way to make Usopp more comfortable than he was on the wooden floor.

The first person who had showed up was Robin, who after one look crossed her arms as she did whenever she used her powers. Sanji guessed that she was waking Chopper. She then came to sit opposite of Sanji, so Usopp was between them and examined him as Sanji had done himself. He didn't stop her though, it was always more comforting to do it yourself, than to have someone tell you. It wasn't as much the act of checking up on him that was important, as it was the feeling of having something to do, so you didn't feel too helpless as you waited for help to come. The next one to come in through the door was Brook. He was carrying a wet towel meaning Robin had contacted him as well. He placed the towel on Usopp's forehead and he looked about one percent more comfortable.

Finally, after what felt like years, but probably hadn't been more than thirty seconds, Chopper came through the door and hurried to Usopp's side. After a third check-up, though this time done by a doctor, Chopper changed into his 'human' form and carried Usopp to the Sick Bay. On his way he made sure too give both Robin and Sanji some instructions. Sanji didn't catch what Robin was supposed to do, but she hurried towards their small garden, while Sanji had been sent to the kitchen to make a special tea. Sanji wondered if there had been just as much fuss when he had fallen ill.

Robin finished her job before Sanji and ran through the kitchen to get to Chopper. She gave him a little reassuring smile when she passed him, but didn't say a word as she disappeared though the door between the kitchen and the Sick Bay. Sanji was almost done with the tea, it just needed to sit for a couple of minutes, when Luffy came bursting through the door, a tired Zoro following him. He was very quick to make his way to the Sick Bay and Sanji thought about stopping him as the Sick Bay was small and there were already three people in there, but why deny his Captain seeing his sick best friend (yes, no one could tell Sanji that those two were not best friends, even though he suspected that Luffy might be closer to Zoro than anyone else on the crew, but that was somehow very different). Zoro stayed in the kitchen though, standing just outside the door to the Sick Bay.

“Do we know how bad it is?” He asked Sanji, his voice still a bit raspy from just having woken up.

“No, but Chopper doesn't seem too worried, so hopefully he'll be fine soon,” Sanji could've made a joke about Zoro's voice or scolded him for being so calm about a sick crew mate, but Sanji wasn't in the mood for a fight and he knew Zoro cared for Usopp like a little brother.

Just as the tea was done, Robin came out of the Sick Bay, allowing Sanji too enter without crowding the room too much. When Sanji entered he noticed that Usopp had been changed into the same type of clothes (if not the exact same clothes) as Sanji had worn the time he had been ill. Chopper and Luffy had been talking, but stopped when they noticed Sanji and he didn't catch what their conversation had been about. Probably Usopp, if he had to guess.

“Ah, Sanji,” Chopper said and left Luffy sitting beside Usopp looking about as worried as the time Zoro had been out for days after taking all of Luffy's pain back on Thriller Bark (not that Luffy knew that though). Sanji had not seen Luffy when he had been sick, but he had heard that he had been the one person to sit with Sanji the most when he wasn't awake and that he had helped Usopp and Nami with the dishes whenever they needed an extra hand (Sanji had been surprised that only one plate had been broken in the process).

“Just put the tea here for now, Luffy and I will take care of the rest,” Chopper gestured to the small table and poured a cup half full.

“Do we have a diagnosis, doctor?” Sanji asked trying to sound somewhat professional about this, but his tone completely failed to hide his worry.

“It's most likely just a bacteria infection in his throat, quite common, but it seems that something else has made his symptoms a bit worse than usual. I have an idea as to what though, so don't worry, he'll be fine after I'm done with him.”

“I trust you,” Sanji said putting on the best smile he could muster and both Luffy and Chopper tried to do the same, but they were fooling no one. They were worried as hell, even though there was no real danger.

“Get some sleep,” Chopper said, sounding a little bit more stern than usual, but he knew why. Sanji had heard that when he had been ill, the entire crew had been losing precious hours of sleep. The main cause of Sanji's illness last time had been not resting enough, so he understood why Chopper was worried, since Sanji couldn't exactly stop cooking just because someone got sick. It was already late and past the bedtime Chopper had set for him (yes he had a fucking bedtime), so he figured he might get some sleep. To make sure he wouldn't stay awake the whole night worrying about Usopp, he took a sleeping pill.

Franky was the one who woke him up the following morning. Unlike Sanji he looked like hadn't had too much sleep and Sanji expected that he might be the only one who had slept at all, unless the crew had been smart and not said a word to Nami. Just like him, she had a stern sleeping schedule because her work could mean their life or death. He hoped they had let her sleep, although he could understand if they hadn't though. She too had a very special relationship with Usopp and being the last one to find out about him being ill (not only the last, but also hours later), she would be mad as hell.

Sanji started preparing a breakfast that would best support a sleep deprived crew. It wasn't long after he had started cooking that Chopper came out of the Sick Bay.

“How is he?” Sanji asked immediately hating not knowing what was going on.

“Better,” Chopper said vaguely, but thankfully he elaborated after seeing the look on Sanji's face, “He's resting now, but his fever has gone down and his breathing has eased. He'll be fine in three days time, he just needs sleep and care.”

“And what about Luffy,” Sanji eyed the door to the Sick Bay, well aware that Luffy had not been in his hammock, when Franky had woken him up.

“He's sleeping.”

“Oh, and how did you make him do that?” Sanji teased trying to lighten the mood a little.

“I slipped a sleeping drug into his drink when he wasn't looking,” Chopper said, not guilty at all. He really took proper rest seriously.

“How naughty, drugging our dear Captain like that. Some would consider it treason, you know.”

“And some would consider it the right thing to do,” Chopper replied cheekily. Maybe letting him spend so much time with Zoro was a bad idea after all, “Anyway, Usopp's throat will be sore for a while, even more so than yours was, so make something that doesn't put to much strain on it. Can you do that?”

“I'm the cook of the future pirate king,” Sanji said, “I can make anything.”

Chopper went back to Usopp, and Sanji returned to his work. Chopper had said that his throat hurt more than Sanji's had when he had been ill, and he could only imagine how painful that must be. He remembered how he had often felt like his throat was on fire and water had only done so much to calm it. He was just happy to have slept through most of it.

When Sanji was setting the table Nami came storming in with Brook right behind her, obviously trying to calm her down, though Sanji noticed the big bump on his head (how did a skeleton get bumps anyway?). At first it looked like she was going to the Sick Bay, but upon seeing Sanji she apparently changed her mind and went for him instead.

“Why did no one tell me?!” She almost screamed, but it seemed she still tried to keep her voice from waking Luffy and, more importantly, Usopp. She then proceeded to first slap him across the face and then hitting his arm repeatedly until he was sure to get a bruise. “Why didn't you tell me?!” She accused him again, but he noticed that her eyes were watering and started feeling really guilty for no good reason.

“Sorry,” he whispered to her, wanting to say more, but the words wouldn't come. She looked like she was about to hit him again, but sunk down on a chair instead, burying her head in her arms.

“Why did no one tell me...” She whispered again and Sanji wanted to comfort her, but did not know how. Instead he looked at Brook, who seemed just as helpless as him. What a pair of gentlemen they were, not even able to help a single girl.

Luffy didn't join them for breakfast, hopefully because he was still sleeping and Chopper only came to give an update. Sanji couldn't help but find it a little ironic after the pep talk Usopp had given Sanji when he had been ill. Apparently the catalysing factor in his illness had been overwork, just like Sanji, and he figured that it said a lot about the crew; working hard until you eventually collapse from it. Sanji couldn't have been the only one with these thoughts, cause as soon as Chopper had said 'overwork' everyone had looked to Sanji for a moment, before turning their attention back to Chopper. When he eventually went back to Usopp (and Luffy) without eating, Sanji put two plates aside for later and finished up the soup for Usopp.

Usopp had woken up around noon and though Sanji wasn't in the room, he could hear Luffy and it sounded like he was much better than he had been last night. He had just been about to pour some soup into a very big mug, when Chopper had come out to say that Usopp had to wait an hour before he could eat. It was something about the medicine taking effect and dulling the pain, before he could eat without it hurting too much. So Sanji had to set the soup aside for now. It hadn't been long after Chopper had disappeared back into the Sick Bay that Sanji suddenly heard Usopp yell: “You idiot!”, which was then followed by a crashing sound and Chopper shouting: “Don't yell! You'll strain your throat!”. Curious as he was he took a peek inside the room. Chopper was standing on the table pointing a hove at Usopp accusingly, Usopp himself was sitting up and appeared to just have moved his upper body a great deal, while Luffy had crashed into some furniture at the end of the room. So, what had happened? Sanji soon got his answer.

“What was that for?” Luffy asked and got up not bothering to put the furniture back in place.

“ _What was that for?_ ” Usopp said angrily, “You haven't eaten and you refuse to sleep! Why would you do that? I may be sick, but there is no reason for you to go down with me!” This seemed to take Luffy aback for a second.

“Usopp is right,” Chopper said, “You're the Captain. You can't mistreat your body just because you're worried. We need you to stay strong... in every way.” Usopp nodded in agreement.

“Right, I understand, I'm sorry,” Luffy said and Sanji found it a little hard to believe that he would just accept it so easily, but if there was anyone whom Luffy listened to it was Usopp (and Zoro).

“Well, if you're done fighting,” Sanji said turning their heads towards him, “I have food for our Captain, and you too Chopper. You should follow your own advice sometimes.”

“Can I eat here?” Luffy asked innocently, but Sanji wouldn't allow that.

“I think you need to get some fresh air. Marimo is napping on deck, eat with him,” Sanji said, knowing full well that 1) Zoro hated being woken from his nap, 2) He couldn't find it in him to be mad at Luffy for waking him and 3) Zoro missed his Captain, because, like the loyal dog he was, he craved constant attention.

“Yes sir,” Luffy saluted, something he did whenever he wanted to remind his crew that, yes, they could tell him what to do as long as had nothing against it, but at the end of the day, he was the one in charge. Sanji ruffled Luffy's hair on his way out (his hat had fallen off when Usopp had thrown him and it was now hanging from his neck) and Luffy smiled at him.

After both Chopper and Luffy had had their food, Usopp had been allowed to eat and Sanji found himself alone with him in the Sick Bay.

“How are you?” He asked as he gave him the soup.

“Better,” Usopp said mimicking the answer Sanji had given, when their roles had been reversed.

“You're an idiot, you know that?”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“You gave me this really big talk on how I shouldn't work too hard and ask for help and stuff, and then you just do the exact same thing. That makes you an idiot.”

“Haha, you may be right,” Usopp sipped his soup. At least, unlike Sanji, he hadn't objected to eating.

“May be right? I am right. You're an idiot, end of story.”

“We're all idiots,” Usopp simply said.

“Are we now?”

“We are. Look at who we're following.”

That made Sanji laugh, “You're right, we're all idiots.”

“Thanks for the soup,” Usopp said after a while.

“You're welcome, just getter better, you idiot.”


End file.
